


Dream SMP short stories

by soft_cactus



Series: My DreamSMP stories [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Human Experimentation, No Romance, No Smut, Oneshot collection, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: short stories/oneshots about the DreamSMP
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: My DreamSMP stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081061
Kudos: 69





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> i don‘t like writing shipping, so everything in here is platonic :)  
> you can request stuff but it isn‘t guaranteed i‘ll write it!  
> i have a second one shot collection but that is more for longer stories and i don‘t update it too much, these are shorter stories, so maybe consider following the first book in this series too :)
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated

**Chapter 1:** Contents

 **Chapter 2:** Dream and Tubbo brother AU at the Revolution/explosion of L’Manberg

 **Chapter 3:** Tubbo catches Eret digging in L’Manberg.

 **Chapter 4:** Ranboo asks Dream a question and sends him into a spiral.

 **Chapter 5:** Phil and Tubbo have a talk after the revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tubbo brother AU at the Revolution/explosion of L’Manberg

The first explosion sent Tubbo flying through the air onto a hill. He blacked out for a few seconds, when he opened his eyes again he could feel the ground shake and the air being rippled by explosions. Even though his head protested heavily, he stood up and looked down at his country.

He had to have been out for a few minutes, because he could see Withers flying over a huge crater that was once L’Manberg. He heard the screams of his friends and started running, when suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Tubbo turned to see his brother, the man that he was fighting against here, his mask was pushed to the side and Tubbo could actually see his face. “Don’t.” Dream warned, fingers digging into Tubbo’s. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“Let me go!” Tubbo’s free arm slammed against Dream’s arm, desperately trying to pull fingers away from his firm grip, but Dream didn’t budge. “I have to help them!”

“YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!” It’s the first time he’d ever heard Dream raise his voice like that, filled with so much anger and fear and desperation that Tubbo just had to pause for a moment, even if he could hear his friend’s screams in between the explosions. 

There was a heaviness in his chest, finally glancing at Dream who was staring at him with disbelief and rage. 

“I know.” With all the streangth he could muster he tore his arm back and Dream let go. He didn’t move to stop him again, as Tubbo turned around and unseathed his sword, heading right towards a wither.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo catches Eret digging in L’Manberg.

“What are you doing?”

Eret turned around to see Tubbo in the entrance of L’Manberg. He felt his heart sink. He was caught redhanded digging in L’Manberg while he knew everyone else was away mining.

“Um… I’m searching for caves,” he said and quickly an excuse formed in his head. Tubbo cocked his head. “Why?” He slowly came closer and glanced into the hole Eret was standing in. Eret hoped Tubbo couldn’t see the way his hands were shaking.

“Well, we don’t know what weapons Dream is going to use… if he bombs us and there is a big ravine or a lavapool under us someone could get hurt,” he lied and Tubbo made a sound of realization.

“I was just coming back because I forgot my pickaxe, but I can help you if you need help? I’m sure Wilbur, Tommy, and Fundy are fine without me,” he offered and Eret gripped his shovel harder. _No feelings_. “No it’s fine, but thank you. Go help the others.”

Tubbo nodded and dissapeared into the caravan. He waved Eret goodbye and then dissapeared again. Eret looked after him.

The explosives in his bag never felt heavier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo asks Dream a question and sends him into a spiral.
> 
> tw // slight panic attack

_“Why are you wearing a mask?”_

It was the one sentence that always made Dream freeze. You’d think people would use it against him, but nobody did. Someone tried it once, Wilbur. He noticed how Dream froze and tried to taunt him in an argumnent. In respone Dream took Wilbur’s first life and threatened he’d do the same to anyone who tried something similar.

_“Why are you wearing a mask?”_

When Ranboo asked this Dream could feel the energy in the room shift. He could feel everyone go still, trying to figure out if they should run or not.

Dream clenched his fists. _Monster_. He took a deep breath. _Freak_. He began shaking. _Disgusting_. “No reason.” _Demon_. “I just prefer it this way.” _Evil_. He pressed his eyes shut. _Beast_. _Hybrid. Killer Bastard Abnormal Freak CorruptedVileInhumanMonsterDemonDisgustingUglyScaryDangerousUnpredictableEvilDrago-_

“Dream?” Dream flinched back into reality and realized everyone but George had already left. “Are you alright?”

_“Why are you wearing a mask?”_

Dream shook off the memories. It was over, he learned from his mistakes and he’d never do the same again. He’d never show his face to anyone again, ever.

His purple glowing eyes, hidden by the mask, went cold again, banishing all emotion from them.

“I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes dream being an enderdragon-hybrid is one of my favorite headcanons, what about it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Tubbo have a talk after the revolution.

Phil couldn’t help it, he was worried. Tubbo was a child, he should not have to lead an entire country. Power corrupts your mind and poisons your soul, even the strongest of spirits could break under the pressure.

Wilbur. “ _Phil, kill me!_ ” He closed his eyes, trying to forget the blood on his hands, _his_ _son’s_ blood on his hands.

“Tubbo.” The boy looked up, a crooked smile on his lips. “Hey Phil. I heard what happened to Wilbur, I’m so sorry.” Phil felt his heart skip a beat. “Thank you. I wish it didn’t come to this…” Tubbo nodded sadly, and Phil quickly changed topics.

“So, you’re President now.” Tubbo nodded. They were looking over the destroyed Nation, nothing left but a giant crater. “It’s going to be a lot of work rebuilding L’Manberg.”

“It is. But I know I can do it.” Almost like an afterthought he added: “I have to.” Phil glanced down at him. “Are you sure that you want to do this?” Tubbo had a bitter smile on his face. “If I don’t, who will?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy arrives in the DreamSMP after running away from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set at the beginning of the server, like when tommy first joined bc i need some tommy and dream friendship in my life

“Tommy, you’re 16. Where is your family?”

Tommy avoided eyecontact, as far as it was possible, talking to someone wearing a mask. “They know I’m here, Dream.”

Dream didn’t say a word, Tommy couldn’t even see his face and still knew that Dream didn’t believe him.

“Dream, my brother went off alone when he was 14. My other brother when he was 16, just like me now! Our dad supports us being independent.”

Dream seemed to look him up and down for a few seconds before he sighed. “Alright, what’s your dad’s name?”

Tommy took a step forward, panic swelling in his chest: “No, c’mon Dream. I’m old enough to be alone. I’ll prove that to my dad! Just… please, give me a chance.”

The masked man huffed. “So, you ran away and you’re now trying to prove to your dad that you’re able to handle yourself.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Tommy nodded slowly and looked at his feet. He could feel the gaze of the older man on him and for a second felt like he was standing in front of Techno.

“Alright. You can stay.” Tommy’s head snapped up. “Really?” Dream nodded and explained in a teasing tone: ”I’d rather keep an eye on you and make sure you’re ok than send you away and have you join some sketchy gang or somehting.”

Tommy huffed. “Bold of you to assume you and your lot aren’t sketchy.” Dream chuckled, giving Tommy chills because of the threatening undertone. “Really now?” Tommy awkwardly backed up. “Um, yeah.”

Under the mask that was pushed up far enough to see Dream’s mouth as he smirked. “Run.”

Laughing manically Tommy turned around and began running as Dream chased after him. Yep, just like Techno.


End file.
